Fans may incorporate temperature sensors to provide a measure of an ambient condition, such as temperature in a space in which the fan is located, in order to regulate the operation of the fan. Of course, the temperature may be subject to wide variability, and it would be desirable for the fan speed to adjust automatically and accordingly in order to ensure that comfort is maximized over a range of conditions. However, merely adjusting the fan speed based on sensed temperature or other conditions does not account for the fact that the user's preferences for a particular fan speed based on the temperature are not taken into account during the operation. For example, a fan speed that one user finds comfortable at one temperature may not be comfortable for that same user when regulated in a lock-step fashion to a different temperature, or for a different user.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a solution that may address any or all of the foregoing limitations, as well as others that have yet to be identified.